A Naruto Shade Of Orange
by GoldenFyre
Summary: Tsunade shook her head. That idiot, he should have used red. but it looked perfectly fine to Sasuke, in a Naruto shade of orange. Short SasuNaru oneshot, for Valentines Day. And Happy Bday Raynekun


Hullo all! I don't own Naruto, I know, big surprise, right?

This is a mixed Valentines Day present, as well as a Happy Birthday fic for my girlfriend, who is becoming one year older! Yay! Love you!

For those of you who don't know, her SN is Rayne-kun, and she writes the best fics ever, go read them, now! After you read this, of course

Now on to the fic!

Sasuke, was not, as he often pointed out, hiding; he was simply testing his stealth skills in a convenient tree. The fact that it was Valentines Day and the hordes were out for blood, his, was no factor in any way. After the girls had passed under the branch that he was, um, 'testing' in, he climbed down. He really needed to start leaving earlier, like, a week earlier.

Shrugging, there was no help for it now; he headed off to his favourite training ground. After strenuous exercising, he sat down. He would need to pass the time in some way. . . If only Naruto was here.

He quickly ridded himself of the though, Naruto had better things to do then hang out with his rival on Valentines Day. All probably involving wooing Sakura. Sasuke released a sigh. What did Sakura have that he didn't?

Alright, she had long hair, and actually talked to Naruto, sometimes, and she also had certain feminine parts that Sasuke was very lacking in, but why the hell did Naruto like her better. Why did he put so much thought into everything that had to do with her?

Dammit, it wasn't fair! He slammed his hand into the nearest tree, feeling the wood dent and crack under his fist. Naruto had told him multiple times that he had something planned for his love, and he had even had the nerve to ask that Sasuke make sure that he was in Konoha that day to see it.

And to make things worse, the blonde had been spending more and more time with the pink kunoichi. Every time he had seen the two of them, their heads bent over paper or something, talking in whispers, he had gotten the urge to kick something, preferably Sakura. The two of them had even had the nerve to glance at him a few times.

Maybe, if he transformed into her, he could at least get a kiss, just one chance to kiss the blonde and he would be truly content. And no one would ever know. . . He should do it. Naruto would get a kiss from Sakura and Sasuke would get the kiss he could never get in his own form.

He pictured Sakura on his mind, moving his hands thoughtlessly, forming the chakra around him, moulding it to her shape and solidifying it. Plus, in this form, he was guarantied safe passage through Konoha.

Or not. Even in this form he was being mobbed, though this time by insane boys who were smitten with Sakura. Ew. Finally he found Naruto, standing at the base of the Hokage mountain, looking up at the faces, a can in one hand, and a handle sticking out of his pocket. Hm, what would Sakura do. . .

"Hey Naruto!" he said, pitching his voice, hoping it sounded like her squeal.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "I was just getting ready to start."

Sasuke gave no answer to that. Start what? This must have been something that Naruto had told Sakura. And not him. How dare he, the blonde was _his_ best friend, not hers. _He _should be the one that Naruto told everything. No matter, all that mattered was getting that kiss. . .

He strode up to Naruto, grabbing the blonde firmly around the waist and pressing his lips to the blondes. Naruto's lips were chapped from the chill February weather, pressed against his own, he could feel every grove in those lips.

Naruto was rigid with shock and Sasuke used the chance to press closer, cursing these _things_ of Sakura's that got in his way. This broke the blonde out of his stupor. He raised his hands to Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him away, wiping his mouth on his hand.

Sasuke felt his heart stop, had he been figured out, did Naruto know? How could he, his jutsu was perfect, it always was. But Naruto was looking at him with a mixture of shock and disgust on his face. In fact, he looked like had wanted to hurl.

"Sakura! Wha the hell was that! You know I don't like you like that."

"You don't?" Sasuke repeated.

"Whats with you? No, I don't. You don't even like me, you like Ino!"

"I do?"

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked, putting his hand to Sasuke's forehead. "I thought you were going to tell Ino that you liked her." Suddenly a look of surprise and pitying look of sympathy passed over his face. "Oh no, Sakura, did she say no? I'm really sorry, but I still have my own Valentine to give, and you can just go kiss anyone, especially me!" Naruto said, before grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and spinning him around.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you should go home. If you're so confused that you think that _I _like you, Ino must have said something really harsh."

"Um, yes?"

"I thought so, well, just don't go snogging Lee or anything, you'd ruin _his _plans too."

"Plans?" Sasuke was still in a confusion induced shock.

"Sakura, you really need to lie down, yes plans, you even helped him! His plan to ask Neji out, ringing any bells?"

"NEJI? WITH LEE?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Alright Sakura, bed now. I'd go with you, but I really need to get started." With that, he gave Sasuke a final shove and turned back to the cliff, where he began to climb the side of the mountain. As soon as Sasuke left Naruto's sight, the jutsu fell off him. What the hell had just happened?

He headed back to the training spot. He really needed to think. . .

"Sasuke!" came a voice, echoing through the woods, and making Sasuke start. He looked up to see Sakura walking towards him, hand in hand with Ino. He wasn't sure what to feel about that.

"Hey, Sasuke, you want to explain why Ino turned me down and I kissed Naruto because of it?" she asked, her eyes threatening.

"Um, I have no idea what you mean?" he tried. Sakuras glare deepened, telling him that that was the wrong answer.

"Well, you want to know what _I _think?" she asked, her arms crossed in a way that told him that what he wanted didn't really matter to her.

"Yes?"

"Good. I think that you henged into me, and kissed Naruto, and he told you that he didn't like you, then concluded on his own that Ino must have turned me down, because why else would I kiss him, hm?" She asked. Ino was looking at Sasuke with a smirk on her blonde face.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, he nodded, closing his eyes, waiting for the double punch that would be heading for his head. What he had not expected was two shrill squeals and a double glomp.

"I knew it!" Ino yelled. Right in his ear.

"Knew what?"

"That you liked him!" Sakura answered "I told him so! Come on!" she and Ino each grabbed a hand and dragged him out of the clearing, giving him no time to answer or protest.

They dragged him into the town, where the people were pointing and muttering to themselves. Sasuke followed their gaze to the Hokage mountain and his mouth twitched in a smile. That was so typically Naruto.

Too happy to be surprised, he spread off toward the faces immortalized in stone, leaving only a trail of dust behind him. Sakura and Ino grinned at each other, before no raised her hand for a high five. Sakura rolled her eyes, and grabbed the hand, jerking the girl towards her and kissing her firmly on the lips.

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade watched the two boys make out on top of the fourth (that sounds weird). She shook her head,

"That idiot. He should have used red." For scrawled across the faces were the words 'I Love You, Sasuke.'

But even if all the villager would later sigh and say that he should have used red, it had looked fine to Sasuke, in that bright Naruto shade of orange.


End file.
